


straight on til morning

by bookinateaspoom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, Zutara OPM Week, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, red string of fate (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookinateaspoom/pseuds/bookinateaspoom
Summary: While other soulmates are strung together by a red thread, their connection is an everlasting star.A quick fic inspired by the Zuko & Katara starZutara Week 2020 Day 4: Celestial'zuko & katara', a star for#zutaraweek2020#zutaraweekday 4: celestial. the star is close to the brightest star in the taurus constellation!!!you can check B9A8F2A3F in the registry athttps://t.co/CzLs1L4vn1pic.twitter.com/BY3M8nS9tu— p 🎏 #ZutaraOPM (@bookinateaspoom)July 29, 2020Now continued in chapters 2 to 8 forZutara OPM Week 2020andZK Fanwork Appreciation Week.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	1. straight on til morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erimentary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimentary/gifts), [aclashofqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclashofqueens/gifts), [dscombobulate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dscombobulate/gifts), [stellarlilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlilies/gifts).



> this one is for the girls who made zustara happen

Part I.

When Katara was born, her parents had been worried. Kya and Hakoda couldn’t see a red string on her. Like the one connecting their wrists. Or the one tied to Sokka’s ankle and extending past their icy shores. Or the short one with frayed ends and braided into Kanna’s hair loopies. Could their daughter ever have a great love like theirs?

When Zuko was born, his parents had been relieved. Ozai thought good riddance. Love would only be in the way of a Fire Prince. The future Fire Lord, if his plans panned out. Ursa thought her child shouldn’t ever feel the same longing she felt for the person on the other end of her string stretching to a faraway island.

Part II.

Hakoda looked away from his wailing children and stared at the red string hanging from his wrist. The first time he had seen the clean-cut end, it was Katara’s pleading voice that pulled him out of his disbelief. Kya, his wife, his great love, truly was gone now. Hakoda thought, maybe it was alright that Katara doesn’t have a red string on her. Then there couldn’t be a chance that she would ever feel the same emptiness in his heart.

Ursa left the capital with only the clothes on her back and followed the string to Hiraa, to Ikem, to her great love. Her joy was immense. Just as heavy as the guilt of leaving behind her children. But her innocence was a cheap price to pay for Zuko’s life.

Part III.

Katara felt unhinged whenever the longer days in the South Pole would come. She lost what little control of bending she had when the moon watched over her. And she couldn’t see that bright star. She’d see it first thing when she looked up the night sky. She would point to it and Sokka would tease her, “Katara, the stars close to the Seven Sisters aren’t very bright.”

Unlike most Firebenders, Zuko basked in the dark of night rather than the high sun. There was one star, very bright. The only nights he couldn’t see it were those when the rainstorms rolled in. On summer nights, his cousin would take him stargazing upon the ridges of the caldera. Even though Lu Ten himself couldn’t see the one star.

Part IV.

After he had gone to all the air temples and still hadn’t found the Avatar, Zuko set on a course following his star. He tried not to make it obvious. But he always gave directions to the helmsman at night. And General Iroh remembered Lu Ten’s poor excuses from when he snuck his little cousin out of the palace. Obvious or not, his star eventually led him to a desolate Water Tribe village, to the Avatar!

Aang wanted to ride a giant koi. Sokka grew more excited every day that Appa flew as if following his red string. Katara was happy for him, but also jealous. Why didn’t she have one too? Sometimes she took solace in her star. If Sokka or Aang couldn’t see it, then it must be especially for her. She wanted to follow it. But the Avatar needed to master all bending arts first.

Part V.

Katara learned to dull the tug of her star. When night came, she’d focus on the moon instead. Her Waterbending and the Avatar’s peace had to come first. Though sometimes… whenever all of them would be up on their feet avoiding being caught by the Fire Prince, she’d feel the pull settle. She thought it was the fear replacing her longing.

If he followed it on certain times of night, his star would lead him to the Avatar multiple times. To Crescent Island, to the Spirit Oasis, to Ba Sing Se. Most importantly, to the Western Air Temple. But the star’s pull on him didn’t settle, even as he went to the Sun Warrior ruins with Aang. Once they learned from Ran and Shaw, he figured that like his bending, maybe his star found a new purpose.

Part VI.

Zuko suspected something when he took Katara to the Fire Navy outpost. Despite the vengeful purpose of their journey, it was the calmest night of his life. When he couldn’t feel the tug, he immediately looked up the sky. Somehow his star was less bright. Did the spirits deny him his red string and gave him a star instead?

They were all walking up to the beach house when he took his chance. “Would you guys want to stargaze out in the beach later tonight?”

Toph huffed. “Will you be describing them to me, Sparky?”

Zuko flushed in embarrassment. “No- I’m sorry- I mean,” he paused. “I could?”

“Ok great!” She punched him in the arm and that settled it for everybody.

Later that night, his certainty grew tenfold. Sokka was telling stories about the stars. The ones from their tribe and the ones he read in Wan Shi Tong’s library. In the middle of a story about the Seven Sisters, Sokka teased Katara. “Was it down from the Sisters or up?” he asked.

“Neither. I told you already, Sokka, it was just my childish imagination!” Katara looked hurt saying it.

Sokka mustn’t have noticed her pain. “Right. If a star was bright, everybody would see it!”

After that, Katara stayed quiet staring at the flames until the embers died down. Zuko’s eyes never left her, even as he kept on with the valiant effort of describing stars to Toph. He drew the shapes on the sand. He began talking about colours and hues and he tried hard to explain them. When Toph couldn’t get him, Katara would compare it to something Toph had experienced in their travels together.

This was his chance, Zuko thought. Toph was still eager to hear about the stars. Sokka and Suki were going up to the beach house, carrying Aang, who had fallen asleep on the sand very early into the night. Katara seemed to be staying behind.

“Sokka pointed us to the Sisters earlier, right? There’s a really bright star a bit below it, to the left. I had to describe it to my cousin too. He said he couldn’t see it.” He noticed the small movement from Katara. If his good ear had been to her direction, he would’ve heard her little gasp, too.

“That’s stupid. Sokka said that if a star was bright, everybody would see it! Except blind people like me, of course,” Toph said. “You’re starting to talk nonsense, Sparky. Let’s go up the house and sleep. You’re teaching Aang Firebending tomorrow!”

Toph got up and he followed suit.

_No, you’re only being hopeful._

Part VII.

_Sokka is right. Sokka is right. Sokka is right._

But she couldn’t deny the calm that bloomed in her heart the moment she forgave Zuko, either. It was the first time she truly felt like not fighting the star’s pull on her. Was it the same star he last pointed to Toph?

Toph went straight to bed when the three of them reached the beach house. Katara considered asking now. On the steps outside the Fire Lord’s beach house, beneath pale moonlight, when her star was shining less brightly than she was used to. She sat on a step and stared up the sky.

“Hey Zuko, do you see it, too?” She was sure he hadn’t gone in yet. She heard his soft steps approach her and felt him sit next to her. When he looked up, it seemed to her as if her star blinked so much brighter.

“Was it ever this bright for you?” he asked back.

“Not before I gazed at it with you,” was all she said. When she turned to him, she found it a pleasant surprise to see his golden eyes already looking at her.

They watched their star trail across the sky for the rest of the night.


	2. Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 1: Eraserheads**  
>  _Alapaap_ (Skies) by Eraserheads  
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0GGfPhGuWC2JGc7hlvjLXa?si=F2A7UbZDR2iE8mA45tIDvA)
> 
> _Masdan mo aking mata  
>  'Di mo ba nakikita?  
> Ako'y lumilipad at nasa alapaap na_
> 
> Look into my eyes  
> Can’t you see?  
> I’m flying and already up in the clouds

Part VII – Extended.

_“Was it ever this bright for you?” he asked back._

_“Not before I gazed at it with you,” was all she said. When she turned to him, it’s a pleasant surprise to see him already turned to her._

His answer made her happy. No, maybe not happy. Less burdened, probably. Her star had pulled on her for as long as she can remember. Now it was brighter than she’d ever seen it and the sensory explosion rivalled the deep calm in her heart. There was none of the insistent tugging left for her to distract herself from. Only peace she’s never known before. Peace she was starting to recognize in his eyes too.

Katara told herself it was only instinct that made her look away and up the sky again, not some childish shyness. “You heard Sokka, nobody else sees it. But somehow, it’s bright for you too. What does it mean?” She actually had an idea. She recalled her brother’s own stories of his red string tugging at him. Much like the way her star did on her. It was why Sokka had always wanted to play near the shores, why he had been so excitable while flying towards Kyoshi Island in the beginning. 

_Katara actually had an idea._

“For a long time, I thought it was leading me to the Avatar. We caught that beam of light while on a patrol we charted based on the star and I’d bet on it whenever I had no other way to track Aang. I’m sure uncle was aware I was hanging my hope on some uncertainty but we always found Aang anyway.”

“You thought wrong?” she said, in part to fill the sudden silence he left, in part because what he said didn’t really answer her question.

“I always found _you_ , Katara. Aang just happened to be with you. Your village, Crescent Island, that earthbender prison in the middle of the sea, the North Pole, Ba Sing Se, the Western Air Temple,” Zuko listed plainly, expecting her to make the same realization.

“I’d never had the chance to follow it, you know? To find _you_. Unlike you I didn’t have a ship of my own. Or a hot air balloon for that matter,” she joked. “Even with Appa around, there were more important places to get to.”

“I’m sorry… That must’ve been frustrating. Though it turned out all for the better? You would’ve delivered Aang right into my hands at the get go.”

Katara didn’t mean to reflect on her past priorities tonight. All along it had been her choice to fight by Aang’s side. That was her choice and she stood by it even now. They still had to end this war, after all.

“But hey,” his voice broke into her thoughts. He offered awkwardly, “At least now you won’t have to weigh some stupidly bright star against world peace?”

He was right. Because he was here by her side. Because for the first time in her life, all she has is peace from her star. Well, it was _their_ star wasn’t it?

Her question returned to the fore. So what if she was at peace, if she was seeing the same in him? If it was their star–! Did the spirits deny her her red string and gave her a star instead?

“Is this star our red string, Zuko?” she dared ask. There was no use hesitating.

His answer this time made her happy. Yes, happy. But this time, it came with burden and not relief. For a moment she wondered if they shared the same doubts. He said yes but Katara recognized in his voice her own hesitation to admit it.

If she and Zuko really were soulmates, why didn’t she feel as in love as her parents, or as Sokka and Suki? She wondered if Zuko knew other people who were soulmates. Katara had a hard time imagining the Fire Lord being in love but were Zuko’s parents connected by a red string too? He had said before that there was a time his family had been happy. It had even been in this house!

In a small, hopeful moment she wondered if she – _they,_ Katara and Zuko _–_ could just be as happy in love as her parents had been. What would they have to do, to make each other so immeasurably happy? What kind of pain would they have to go through, if one were to lose the other? She meant to ask, but when she turned to him again, she was met by the same golden eyes that happily confirmed that it was indeed _their_ star. Then and there she decided that at least for tonight she could accept their hesitant yes. She could let her mind cruise through the clouds and dwell only in the happy possibilities. She could leave her questions for a more peaceful time in their world.

_They watched their star trail across the sky for the rest of the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 2: Torpe**  
>  _Akin Ka Na Lang_ by Itchyworms  
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0GGfPhGuWC2JGc7hlvjLXa?si=F2A7UbZDR2iE8mA45tIDvA)
> 
> _Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang)  
>  Iingatan ko ang puso mo  
> Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang)  
> At wala nang hihigit pa sa'yo_
> 
> Could you be mine instead?  
> I will take care of your heart  
> Just be mine instead  
> There’s no one else for me but you

“Did you wait here for me? I’m sorry I slept in.” It was Aang who woke him up from his spot on the landing. Zuko judged by the brightness surrounding him that it was way past sunrise, when they were supposed to start with Aang’s training. Instead, he had actually been up almost until then, switching between watching a star trail across the sky and staring at the girl beside him. He remembered she had been right there before he fell asleep… where was Katara now?

Aang continued, “Did you have breakfast before you came? I wanted to grab something but I came right here when I realized I woke up late!”

“I actually didn’t eat yet. Let’s go to the kitchen.” If he were honest with himself, he’d admit that he was only going to try to find Katara. True enough, Katara was there preparing watermelon juice for herself and Toph.

“Good morning to you two,” she greeted. “Have some breakfast.”

Toph added, “Sokka bought some really tasty bread. It’s great a little warm!”

Zuko uncovered the bowl, revealing small light brown buns that he hadn’t eaten in a long time. With a little Firebending, they were all toasty again. He offered a piece to Aang. “Toph’s right, they’re really tasty. I’d bet the same _panadero_ makes them. There’s only one bakery on this island.”

Aang wolfed down two more buns after taking a cautionary bite off the first. “These are really good!”

Zuko smiled. “I told you. Now hurry up and let’s get some training done.”

“Toph and I will be outside,” Katara said. “Maybe we can train too after Zuko’s done with you.”

Zuko had noticed Aang huffing lightly at his reminder to train, but brightening up at the hint of training with Katara. Aang’s crush on Katara had been obvious since joining them at the air temple. But he couldn’t exactly tell if Katara returned the feelings. He had considered this briefly last night. Judging by the few people he knew, a red string wasn’t of any consequence if someone decided to pull away. Or, like his mother had been, was pulled away. Will Katara?

The question nagged at him for the rest of the day as he watched Aang and Katara interact. Aang was still as obvious with his crush and Katara was still as caring in her actions. For several times that day he stopped himself from picturing a lifetime watching Aang and Katara be together. If that happened and if the star really was his and Katara’s red string – would he be left waiting, slightly pulling, softly calling for her for the rest of his life, just as his mother had done?

The questions would stop if it were only so easy to ask Katara to be his instead. And so he did. In a way.

As the patrons were going back for the final act, he and Toph caught Katara trailing behind the crowd and stopping by the staircase. Toph, with the infinite wisdom in her heightened senses, offered to go ahead of them.

“Did you find Aang?” Zuko asked.

Katara took her time and waited for everyone to be back inside the theatre. “He kissed me.”

She had said it so blankly that he didn’t know how to react, except with possibly the most selfish question. He wanted to take it back as soon as he asked it. “Did you kiss him back?”

“No!” She sounded more sure now. “No, I didn’t. I told him I’m confused… with the star and you and the war we’re all in the middle of!”

Their star and him being some sort of reason for her not to kiss Aang back was a small reprieve before the reality of war came crashing. Sure, all of them had spent the entire day training but they allowed themselves to be distracted by a stupid play tonight. He needed to tell them what exactly Ozai intended to do when the comet comes. If they fail to stop Ozai...

“Zuko?” Her voice grabbed hold of him before he could sink into all the harsh possibilities.

“You’re right, we’re in the middle of a war. There’s no time for this.” He gestured vaguely, only because he wasn’t sure what _this_ was. “Come on, Katara. Let’s go back in. We’ll finish the play, head back to the house, and tomorrow we’re all going to train harder than ever. The comet is only a few days away.”

When Zuko turned to go, he expected her to argue but still follow. Instead she held him back by the wrist. “Wait, Zuko. That star…”

“No time. No space left in my mind,” he argued. Katara let go at the rise of his voice.

“I just want to know! If it means anything to you at all!”

“I only know that we could be very happy or we could be very sad.” He recalled his mother. Ursa had sent him and Azula to sleep with stories of her first love. She had also looked tearfully at the miles-long thread that disappeared into the capital’s harbour.

“Do you really think we could be happy?”

“I don’t know, Katara! I wish I could honestly say that we could be happy together and I wish I could tell you that star makes you mine and me yours. But it doesn’t, does it?”

She looked away. “No, it doesn’t.”

He sighed. He asked. At the very least, he asked. He didn’t get the answer he wanted. But he asked.

“You said it yourself, you’re confused. I am, too. And I’m terrified that there might not be a world left where we can figure anything out,” he said finally.

“Then can you promise me that we’ll figure it out. In the future, in a more peaceful time?”

His promise came easily, especially when he knew she was as determined as he was – maybe even more so – to see this war end with them on the winning side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	4. Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 4: Revival**  
>  _Panalangin_ (Prayer) performed by Moonstar88 for _Kami nAPO Muna_ , a tribute album for 1970s group APO Hiking Society [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5VsWjsTAqXgt57uezcReKt?si=stloJPegSaS1GeMrpRfZrA)
> 
> _Panalangin ko sa habang buhay  
>  Makapiling ka Makasama ka  
> Yan ang panalangin ko_
> 
> My prayer for a lifetime  
> Is to be in your arms, to be with you  
> That’s my prayer

As they flew towards the capital, he eventually regretted taking Katara. Sure, if it came down to it, she could take Azula on her own and even show mercy. But Azula was dangerous. And didn’t know mercy. And one could easily make a fatal mistake.

“Katara, be very careful,” he pleaded her.

And he turned to every spirit whose name he knew and the nameless ones who gave them a star of fate. He didn’t really pray but this time he did. For his life. For her life. For a still vague life that they’ve yet chosen to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	5. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 5: Indie**  
>  _Solomon_ by Munimuni and Clara Benin  
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2jHHaNZrgt506zDAKlhQr3?si=sl1VBV9WQduSxcAcsAcKJw)

Between now and the day she forgave him at the docks, not once had their star pulled on her. Katara supposed it was because they had always been around each other. The night they watched their star through the night. The countless training sessions they had with everyone else. Aang going missing and them trying to find just about any way they could defeat Ozai without the Avatar. His acceptance of Azula’s challenge to an Agni Kai.

When Zuko assured her that he could fight his sister alone, she believed him and only returned his earlier words. “Be very careful.”

He heeded her plea. At least up until he couldn’t. Their star had started pulling on her again when he jumped and caught Azula’s lightning. It pulled stronger than ever and when she saw him crumpled in the ground, she wanted to be pulled, too. But like the rest of her life before, she couldn’t really follow. Azula shot a blast at her before she could reach Zuko and she barely protected herself. This was not the time to be distracted. Azula was losing control and needed to be subdued as soon as possible.

If she failed, it might cost both their lives.

The fight didn’t last long. Katara was on defence for most of it, fearing that aggression might bait Azula into blasting at Zuko. Azula aimed at a civilian outside of an Agni Kai, it couldn’t be beyond her to attack her own defenceless brother. When she was sure her plan of attack would work, Katara was self-assured in her bending.

As soon as she secured Azula’s chains, Katara ran towards Zuko and by the time she was by his side, the star was tugging at her so insistently. Really, she ran to Zuko just as much as she was pulled to him. She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. _He’s here! Why are you pulling me to him! I’m here! Right. Beside. Him!_

Katara didn’t like the answer that became more apparent when she turned him to lie on his back. The tattered remains of his shirt revealed the still red wound on his chest. She quickly summoned water from her skins and began trying to heal him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Zuko. You’re gonna be alright!” She said it more to herself than to him. His eyes were shut too tightly, his jaw clenched too tensely. The star was still pulling and she was terribly afraid that it pointed somewhere she can’t possibly follow.

Through her fears she kept the steady glow covering her healing hands. The moments began to seem too long, when she could sense his heartbeats becoming too far in between. She would do anything to have spirit water right now. _Come on, come on, come on!_

_Oh irog, dinig mo ba  
Ang pagtibok ng **iyong** puso  
_

(Love, do you hear  
The beating of **_your_ **heart)

“Thank you, Katara.”

_Oh irog, dinig mo ba  
Ang pagtibok ng **ating** puso  
_

(Love, do you hear  
The beating of **_our_ **heart)

The moment he had opened his eyes was the same moment she could finally sense his heartbeat in sync with hers.

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	6. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 6: OST**  
>  _Susi_ by Ben & Ben (from _Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral_ (2018))  
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3I572cT9kECh41bZz2xPhy?si=4yXINIquQXWM2OADLxUtKw)
> 
> _Balikan kung bakit ba nagsimula  
>  Bago mo sabihin na ayaw mo na  
> Huwag mong sosolohin  
> Di ka mag-isa  
> Ikaw pa rin ang susi sa takbo ng iyong tadhana_
> 
> Before you give up  
> Think of why you started  
> Don’t take it all on your own  
> You’re not alone  
> And you’re the key to your own destiny

They were all supposed to eat together on the morning of Zuko’s coronation, but he was missing from breakfast. The rest insisted they could wait, Iroh insisted Zuko wouldn’t care for guests eating late just because he wasn’t there. The compromise had been to let them look for Zuko after the meal and drag him back to the dining hall. Iroh suggested Katara look for him in the Fire Lord’s office. It was tricky to get there, but she received help from the many guards on the way. Although the help was probably given out of fear of the Master Waterbender than genuine kindness. It was already common knowledge inside the palace that she had been the one to defeat Azula.

Katara expected a heavy door at the end of the hallway she was pointed to. Instead, there was a sliding door with wooden lattice, the squares taken up by what looked like translucent seashells. Didn’t the highest office warrant something formidable? For a second she suspected she was being misled. She knocked with hesitation.

“Who is it?”

“Zuko?” She asked, even though it was unmistakably his voice. “It’s Katara.”

“You can come in. Just be-“ She slid the door open and stepped right in, knocking over a pile of scrolls right by the door. “-careful where you step.”

She froze in place, afraid to disrupt anything else. “I’m sorry! We were all at breakfast. Your uncle thought you might be here.”

“You didn’t wait for me, did you?” He sounded apologetic already.

Katara smiled. “As if Sokka can be stopped. No, Iroh’s entertaining your friends for you.”

Zuko sighed in relief, getting up. “We can go to the dining hall now. I was just…” he trailed off.

Katara stepped further into the room and carefully walked around the office and began inspecting labels on the shelves overrun by scrolls. There were no real places to sit. Or stand, really. Even the floors were practically covered in stacked ledgers. Judging by the almost cleared desk and the sorted pile beside it, Zuko must have been in the middle of an attempt to organize.

“This looks overwhelming, Zuko.”

“It is,” came his clipped answer. He cleared one of the cushioned seats and dumped the scrolls onto the desk.

Katara sat, but continued looking around, wondering what these scrolls exactly contained. Decrees upon decrees, probably all of them needing to be taken back when the war officially ends. Zuko sure was going to be busy. “Today must be nerve-wracking for you. Are you ok?”

“I…” He paused for a while. “Thank you for your concern, Katara.”

“I’m not asking just to be polite.” Katara meant it. No sixteen-year old should have to take responsibility as big as this. When Zuko had been named Fire Lord, she had tried imagining what that meant for him. She thought if Sokka were suddenly the tribe’s chief, it would only take a while for their close-knit village to accept and work with it. But Zuko was being made in charge of a nation that knew practically nothing but war in the past hundred years. He wasn’t even crowned yet, but there had already been meetings discussing reparations and demilitarization, among other things.

It seemed the same question occupied him too. “I’m not the right person for this, am I? Spirits, my entire family is a bunch of war criminals! I have no business running this country!” His raised voice suddenly dropped off and he tried to seat himself discreetly behind the desk.

That did not escape her notice. Katara stood up and walked over. “Is it your wound? You have to be careful.” He winced as she assisted him to sit upright.

“I can’t be Fire Lord,” he said, resigned. Katara silently agreed that he shouldn’t be, in part for his sanity and in part for… Well.

“Of course you can. You wanted to end the war, didn’t you? Before you give it up, think of why you’re doing this in the first place.” Her tone was accusing. “Were your bandages changed this morning?” ~~~~

He nodded. Katara worried for him. She might not be able to take it if she ever felt their star pull so hard again. She only sat back down when he seemed steadily seated.

“Your village seemed so small and sad the first time I was there. Children in the Earth Kingdom were being sent to war. People fled to Ba Sing Se scared and hungry. Of course, I wanted to end the war. But declaring an end to it is different from having peace. What good is my word when I’m from the same family who started it all?”

“You’re not your father, or Azulon, or Sozin. Besides, it’s not just your word people are counting on, Zuko. What lies ahead is challenging but you’re not alone in this. Aang and Iroh are staying for a while. Those who might not trust you now, they at least trust the people around you.”

“And how long is it gonna take for them to trust _me_?” he asked bitterly.

Honestly, Katara didn’t have an idea just how long, only that by his actions, eventually they would. “As soon as you show them that they could. Like you did with me.”

“But I-“

“Betrayed me?” Katara pointedly asked. When he had started doubting himself, she had a feeling he would bring this up. “I’ve already forgiven you, remember? And that still healing wound on your chest is a reminder of how many times over you’ve gained my trust again.”

“I wouldn’t just do it for anyone, you know.” The plainness of his tone surprised her. Before Katara could say anything, he continued. “I doubt there’s gonna be a chance for me to prove myself to everyone by saving them from lightning anyway.”

“But you will continue to choose saving people, won’t you? You had your reason when you first came to us in the Air Temple, for wanting to teach Aang Firebending. Doesn’t that reason still hold up?”

“Before I left, I told my father an era of peace and kindness was long overdue.”

“There.” She almost laughed the word out. For selfish reasons, she thought he shouldn’t be the Fire Lord but when he says things like that… she could only push him to do it right. “When you officially declare the war over, it’s gonna mean differently to different people. There will be places that will know relief right away. And there are gonna be others that will need more healing. You’re just taking the first step today.”

In no way was she sure if she’d finally convinced him he could do this. He only asked her, “What about you, what does an era of peace and kindness mean to you?”

Katara couldn’t hide her happiness. She had a clear picture of what peace was, probably since the Avatar appeared in their lives and gave them some semblance of hope. “It means I get to go home! To Gran-gran and the kids. With Dad and Sokka. Spirits, the kids will be so happy to see their dads! And I get to see snow and ice – that I don’t make myself! Sokka and I might go fishing and he won’t get to make fun of me catching fish in water orbs, because I’m a Master Waterbender now.”

Though there was one other thing, she didn’t say it. Maybe something that can happen before she goes home? He had promised her that they’ll figure out whatever was between them. After the war. But he said it himself, declaring the war over didn’t easily mean peace. As things were now, childish notions of soulmates didn’t seem to matter.

Zuko probably thought so, too.

“Then I’ll gladly declare the war over,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	7. Like Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 7: Sun, Moon, and Stars**  
>  _tila tala_ by syd hartha  
> [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ESVeOSa7asoWhkAg6aTB2?si=1upolHZHSZCdGJTS1VRNHA)
> 
> _Bakit ganito?  
>  Sa lahat ng tao, ikaw pa  
> Ang napiling isigaw ng puso  
> Sino ba naman ako para piliin mo?  
> Tila tala sa kalangitan  
> Kaakit-akit subalit ako'y hanggang tingin lang_
> 
> Why does it have to be this way?  
> Out of everyone, it had to be you  
> My heart cries out for  
> Who am I to be chosen by you?  
> You're the stars in the sky  
> Enchanting but I can only gaze

_“It means I get to go home! To Gran-gran and the kids. With Dad and Sokka. Spirits, the kids will be so happy to see their dads! And I get to see snow and ice – that I don’t make myself! Sokka and I might go fishing and he won’t get to make fun of me catching them in water orbs, because I’m a Master Waterbender now.”_

Zuko had never seen Katara smile so bright. The sheer joy of her answer stayed the selfish question on the tip of his tongue. Earlier she had reminded him of one of two reasons he wanted peace. And now he felt like he couldn’t remind her of the other.

On the night of the play, she had made him promise. That when the world was a little more peaceful, they could figure out whatever was between them. It seemed like she had forgotten.

So he simply told her, “Then I’ll gladly declare the war over.”

Katara didn’t say anything else, only invited him again to the dining hall. Iroh was alone and pouring the last of his tea when they arrived. Zuko was told to sit and eat, Katara was invited to more tea. It was an invitation in words, but he sounded insistent when he commented what a lovely _early_ morning it was.

While Zuko ate, Katara and his uncle kept him company. Iroh prepared another pot, even involving Katara with bending techniques as he did it. “A Waterbender can make ice by changing water’s temperature, the same should apply for making hot water for tea!”

Eventually their conversation veered into politics. There were meetings lined up in the morning before the coronation at noon. One of them was a consultation with Hakoda. Apparently, Sokka and Katara would be attending too. As they were seated just across him, Zuko couldn’t exactly help himself from listening in. Iroh had asked about what she would be discussing at the meeting. The rest of the conversation was almost Katara enumerating plans for how Waterbenders were to help rebuild and train in the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh listened intently and interjected where he thought there might be heavy opposition from the other Fire Nation officials. Zuko privately thought they had no right to oppose at all, being the cause of their war-torn state in the first place.

At the actual consultation, she was magnificent. Katara was good at explaining things and convincing people. Multiple times during the meeting did he consider using that excuse to ask her to stay, as an ambassador. But he remembered her from the study. How she longed for home. And he was seeing her more clearly now. All the plans she discussed were involving Waterbenders. He doubted that as the only one left in the South, she would accept missing any of it.

Of all people, why couldn’t it be someone who could stay? And who was he anyway, to be chosen by her? Against home, against family, against work that she was so obviously passionate about? Maybe he loved her more for all those things but childish notions of soulmates didn’t seem to matter in a time like theirs.

Katara probably thought so, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the tweet explaining the Zutara OPM Week prompts:
>
>> Zuko and I heard you're all excited for [#ZutaraOPM](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ZutaraOPM?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) week and really, we're the ones who should be thanking you for it!  
>    
>  No need to steal from pirates: here's the prompts, described in full. And some fun facts to help inspire your creations. We can't wait to see what you do!  
>    
>  \- K🌊 [pic.twitter.com/tiQTvOOjAW](https://t.co/tiQTvOOjAW)
>> 
>> — #ZutaraOPM Week | October 18-24 (@ZutaraOPM) [October 4, 2020](https://twitter.com/ZutaraOPM/status/1312740381956603904?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	8. sleepy eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is inspired by ryzelpretzel's original song [_sleepy eyes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHuHgHjoR0E) and [this piece](https://thezutarazine.tumblr.com/post/624163072930643968/page-preview-by-nymre-be-sure-to-check-out-more) by nymre from the Eclipse Zutara zine. This work should've been for [Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020](https://twitter.com/zkfanworkweek) but I didn't make it lol.  
> 

Part I.

_We still have a lot to do_

_Between me and you_

A Fire Lord’s coronation was always marked with a fireworks display. He had never expected he would get one, of course. Earlier in his life, he had known the honour would belong to his uncle and later on, his cousin Lu Ten. He might have spared it some thought, when he was named Crown Prince, but it was a time marred by losing his mother. He was banished anyway, so looking back his nonchalance saved him time.

Even now though, with him the newly crowned Fire Lord, his coronation fireworks were to be left in his imagination. Zuko had come to the viewing deck tonight to do just a little imagining. Passing up on the display was an obvious decision. They just ended a hundred-year war and the royal coffers had reparations to pay. On the way up, he was hoping for a clear night sky, at least for the consolation that had there been a display, it would be bright and visible from some nearby islands. To his disappointment, the sky was dark and cloudy and as expected, devoid of fireworks.

Zuko could imagine his father sneering. _A cloudy night sky on a Fire Lord’s coronation? Almost as disappointing as being born amidst one of the Caldera’s worst summer storms._

Katara arrived right as he was about to go on a round of self-doubt. “Your uncle has a knack for knowing where you might be.” He was relieved to have his thoughts interrupted.

On this cloudy night, the deck was lit only by lamps along the rails. She was still dressed in the Water Tribe blues she’d worn to the coronation and the fire light made a soft glow on her, mellowing her features. Zuko stared for a moment before answering. “Was he looking for me?” There still had been a few dignitaries lingering in the dining hall when he left.

“No, I was. I wanted to talk.”

The only time they really talked today was the morning in his office. While they were practically in the same meeting rooms the rest of the day, there was no real chance to talk to each other.

“Anything I can help you with?” Zuko chose to start with civility.

“Don’t be so stiff, Zuko. You must’ve already exhausted yourself in all the stuffy meetings today. I just want to know how you are.”

“I’m–”

“And please don’t say you’re just fine.”

“– _not_ fine?” he finished awkwardly. Truthfully, he got through the day fairly well. Largely because of her. The Katara eager to spend time with her family, to go home, to get to work at all the things she said she would. The Katara in his office that morning, with the list of possibilities peacetime offered – peacetime that he believed wouldn’t come easily, even if he put in his share of the work as the Fire Lord. But he was willing, _oh Agni was he willing_ , to put in all the work necessary to keep such unadulterated hope in her, to make her hopes reality.

Katara lifted her brows, prompting him to elaborate.

“It’s just not all people are gonna be as easy to talk to as you. They won’t be as civil, at least. Did you hear what Chief Arnook’s representative said this afternoon?”

She fumed at the reminder. “They lived practically untouched behind their ice fortress and he had the audacity to _demand_ for as much reparations as the South, I remember.”

“He’ll be staying a while to try to negotiate.”

“Good luck with your headaches in the coming days then. I won’t be around to heal you.”

_What?_

“Tomorrow will probably be the worst of it. He booked my entire afternoon. You’ll still be here, right?” Zuko asked, both hopeful and prying. He only knew that Hakoda wanted their delegation to leave as soon as possible.

“That’s another reason why I was looking for you, actually.” He didn’t like where this was leading. “We’re leaving tomorrow at sundown.”

_What?_

The matter-of-factness with which she told him kicked at his urgency. He thought he at least had a few days to try and remind her of their promise. From after the play, before Aang disappeared. He’d convinced himself earlier in the day that amidst the excitement of peace, she’d forgotten. But it would turn out he was wrong.

“So I’m here to try to spend some time with my soulmate.” #

Part II.

_It’s the right love_

_At the wrong time_

After the third time, Katara stopped counting how many times her opinions would be dismissed today on account of being a “child”. As if the rest of them weren’t asking a twelve year-old boy for guidance into world peace. She didn’t want it to bother her for the rest of the day and she struggled at the get-go to find a silver lining in being dismissed like that. The answer came to her as they were led out of the plaza after Zuko’s coronation. _A child, huh, then might as well indulge in childish notions_.

Katara meant to talk to Zuko after dinner with most of the dignitaries. She supposed this would be the last of today’s diplomatic activities. With the busyness of everything though, she wasn’t surprised to find that he already made a quiet escape after the meal. She had to ask General Iroh where she’d be able to find him. The man surely knew his nephew well, Katara did find him in the viewing deck. 

When they talked, he was walking on eggshells. Maybe she had been right, that Zuko also thought it was the wrong time to bother about soulmates and red strings and stars. But it didn’t sit well with her determination to just… _let go._

And so she asked as much as demanded. “So I’m here to try to spend some time with my soulmate.”

It was the first time one of them said the word with confidence. Soulmate.

Katara glimpsed his surprise before he said a small “Okay.” She was happy that he agreed. With spending time. With being called soulmates. Even with at least one of those things, if not both. She was happy.

Katara only gave him the chance of a small moment to offer something. Anything. He was the one who used to live in this palace after all. “You left so soon, I didn’t get dessert. If we go to the kitchens, do you think they still have some left?” She’d grabbed a hold of him before an answer. “Come on, which way?”

Instead of leading her to the grand staircase she had come up through, Zuko took them to the side of the deck where a narrower set of stairs was hidden. “The servants use these,” he said simply. Katara couldn’t see where the stairs ended. The small fire Zuko had in his free hand only lit a few steps down. The space between the wall and the railing was wide enough for one person but Zuko went down only by a half step ahead of her. Katara thought not to let go of his left hand though, only to keep him walking close. Wasn’t that the point of this venture anyway?

They descended the stairs like that, silent and huddled together away from the surrounding darkness. They reached an open yard where other stairs and several doorways led to. The light coming from one side allowed Zuko to extinguish the fire he held. Katara found it funny when he momentarily stared at his now empty right hand before the other squeezed hers, as though to check if it was empty too. She held back a chuckle, she was almost sure she’d find herself with an awkward Fire Lord if she let it out. 

“The kitchen is through here.” Zuko pointed to the door where the light and busy noises were coming from.

Beyond the door, three people bustled around in a high-ceilinged room. Dinner service must be finally over, the people left in the kitchen were already washing cookware and china. They were disturbed by Zuko and Katara’s entrance, but they went back to work after Zuko acknowledged their greeting bows.

Katara looked around for any open dishes, trying to recall what was served in the hall. She knew there had been bright colored fruits at the center of the table but couldn’t find any of them here. 

Zuko squeezed at her hand again, lightly this time. “I have to get something.”

She let go and he went by the sink, wasting no time. The man washing pots and pans didn’t seem as surprised as Katara when Zuko climbed atop the sink to reach the overhead cupboards. He made careful steps along the tiled surface, checking all the compartments before finding and bringing a tall square pan down with him. He set it on the kitchen island in front of Katara.

It looked like… rice? Was rice dessert? Hadn’t they eaten rice with fish and crab at dinner? This smelled sweet though, like milk. Zuko stalked away again before she could ask for an explanation. He cleaned up where he’d walked along the sink and rummaged through another cabinet. He came back to her with a clear jar filled with… Curd? Was that curd? Why was it brown? A similar sweet smell wafted out when he opened it.

“It’s coconut. Come on. Let’s eat outside.” He said it like it explained everything.

“Are you sure it’s okay we take all of that?” Katara gestured at the tray he already picked up. It still had all of the nine servings. 

“Right.” Zuko placed the tray down again. He found two spoons and a big plate where he transferred three servings into. He scooped a generous amount of the curd on top of the smaller squares of sticky rice. He looked back at her and must have found her questioning eyes again. “In case you like it as much as I do. If you don’t, I’ll have the last piece.”

Zuko led them to a corner of the yard, with a garden well that Katara probably missed seeing earlier. He turned to Katara and reached out the plate he’d been holding.

“Um, okay,” she said, taking it.

Zuko hoisted himself up to sit on one of the well’s brick ledges, reaching up for something beneath the roof. A light shone after a few moments of him tinkering. Katara came closer, seeing that a heavy plank actually covered the well. She set down the plate on the cover and then tried hoisting herself up onto the ledge opposite where Zuko perched. It seemed easy when she had watched him. And as soon as she showed a sign of struggle, he was down from his ledge and lifting her up to sit comfortably.

“There.” Katara wished her blush was hidden in the vague shadows cast from the beams supporting the lamp. “T-Try the sticky rice.” She found it fascinating how Zuko can be confident one moment, awkward the next.

She twisted around to pick up a spoon while Zuko returned to his side of the well. She’s surprised at the sweetness, so far she’s mostly known about the Fire Nation’s preference for spicy dishes. “This is really good! You said this is coconut?” 

“It’s sticky rice, coconut milk, and a criminal amount of sugar.”

“I didn’t imagine the Fire Nation would be into this kind of delicacy,” she offered casually and took another spoonful.

“We’re not- It’s not- Well…” He was quickly becoming flustered. “It’s not traditional Fire Nation. It only became something of a specialty when we were getting more varieties of rice and sugarcane from Earth Kingdom territories… I’m sorry.”

He said sorry as if he himself were on the frontlines of the military occupation. As if the weight of the war didn’t mostly rest on the shoulders of his cruel forefathers. As if he hasn’t yet unlearned what he was taught and wasn’t working to be better. As if he hadn’t _already_ done better.

Katara was reminded again of his almost sacrifice.

“Thank you” was what she deemed the most appropriate response.

Zuko looked up from the piece he’d been pushing around on the plate. “Thank you?”

“For fighting with us, even if it meant fighting against everything you were raised to believe in. For fighting with _me_.”

“You weren’t meant to fight. Not after Azula made it an Agni Kai.”

“But we made it through.” Katara said with finality. She wasn’t ready to tell him what those moments had felt like. Not just yet. “Now eat your favorite sticky rice. I can’t finish this all on my own.”

They finish the food in silence, eventually sharing the third serving between them.

“What next?” Katara asked, hopping down from the well’s ledge.

“We can go to the ponds, if you’d like?”

“Sounds great.” Although she really didn’t know what that entailed. But she was the one to ask to spend time together. She needed this, if she wanted to say goodbye tomorrow with a little peace. 

They walked through a few halls before reaching what must be the back of the palace. The grounds opened wide to a smattering of trees. The night breeze brought around a strong floral scent. Katara tried to surreptitiously sniff at it but Zuko caught on.

He pointed to the shrubbery lining the palace wall. Small white flowers were in wide bloom. “It’s the night jessamine.”

“They bloom at night?” Katara ran closer excitedly. He followed.

“Like you.”

“Huh?”

“Rises with the moon.” The siege in the North seemed so long ago.

“Funny, Zuko.”

“They bloom and give off that scent through the night. In fact I’ve come to associate them with our star… I used to watch it from these gardens. The scent even carries to the bridges. Come on.” Zuko took her hand and walked them over to a small pond. There was another breeze. “See? Um, well, smell, I guess?”

“They smell wonderful.”

While they walked, he would point out the plants and blooms around the garden. Which ones were in season. Which bushes he’d once burned as a child while practicing Fire katas. He would ask if they had something like it in the south. Katara indulged him by seemingly giving it a thought, only that she really wouldn’t have known a lot. Most plants in their corner of the world only survived nameless out in the wild cold. 

A stray turtle-duckling came up to them too and he promised to show her the whole gaggle of them in the morning. “They’re a lot like me,” he commented absent-mindedly.

“Rises with the sun?”

His laugh is awkward. “Yes.”

Katara stopped them when they found themselves on the bridge crossing the last of the bigger ponds. “Look!” She pointed to where the sky was unobscured by the treetops.

“Oh, the sky finally cleared.” Plenty of time has passed between coming down from the deck, raiding the kitchen, sharing sticky rice on a wishing well, and crossing bridges over the palace ponds.

“No, yes, but no! It’s our star!” She didn’t need to wait and see if he actually tried to find it. She knew when he did, because the star glowed brighter in her vision. Just like that first night on Ember Island.

“Our star, huh.” He paused. “The last time we talked, you said you were confused… About Aang, about… Do you- Are you still?”

Katara wondered how to answer. How does one say she couldn’t bear losing their friend because it meant a world in ashes? And how it was different, from feeling both suspended and dragged apart when _he_ was lying down with an angry wound on his chest, fighting for his life mere moments after saving hers.

This felt like the right time to tell. Katara leaned over the bridge’s railing, looking ather reflection down on the pond water. “We’re not in the middle of a war anymore.”

“What?” Her voice had been quiet and he came closer. He sat himself comfortably on the bridge, against the railing next to where she stood.

“You said, last time. That we didn’t have time because we were in the middle of a war.”

“We… we don’t have time now either.” His eyes had veered off to the direction they were supposed to be heading.

“Because I’m going away?”

“It’s the middle of the night and we’re pretending like tomorrow won’t come.” He still hadn’t looked back at her.

“I asked for tonight because I wanted to see.” The confession was careful. “How it was to be with you, without our lives in immediate danger.”

“And what did you see?” Finally, Zuko turns to Katara again.

“You said before that being soulmates, we could be very happy or be very sad. What did you mean by that?”

“My mother was taken away from hers.”

“Dad lost his soulmate, too. But in the time before, they were very happy. Tonight I saw that we could be very happy, too. I like finding out things about you. And the fact that you share with me the things that you like. And how you listen when I tell you about my life.” 

Despite throwing caution, her admission was met with a curious “But?”

“But only this morning I told you about the life I’m going to have in the South Pole.” 

“And I want you to have it! Every bit of it.” Zuko sounded ready to argue.

“Which means I can’t stay here. But if it’s really fate, it doesn’t have to be now, right?” was the last thing she said before the start of a long silence fell on them. She moved to sit next to him. From the corner of her eye she could see him look up at their star again. Katara looked too. 

Bright.

“I’ll send letters on the fastest hawk. Take your time and let it rest before sending back a reply. And you can come by anytime. The room you have now, you can have it every time you visit. And I’ll ask to stay a few more days if I have business down in the South-”

She laughed. Zuko could be so excitable. She could also tell he wanted to be reassuring. “It seems like we can still be very happy. Even if I can’t stay here. Not now at least. I’ll send you bearberries and a little bit from the first batch of jerky the tribe makes.”

“I’ll wait for whatever you send me. I like it when you tell me about your life too.” 

The next silence was comfortable. 

Part III.

_Sleepy eyes don’t cry_

_We will be alright_

_The sun will give us light and we can try again_

So they watch again, their star brighter whenever they look at it together. Sleep doesn’t seem to come to either of them so they stay in the gardens. Her head on his shoulder, the both of them still seated on the bridge. Calm.

Every few minutes, he tells her what tomorrow might bring them. 

The sun rises and so will the turtle-ducks. He shows them to her but only quickly, because he’ll have to run to his room before his attendant comes. She says she’ll go with him, armed with the excuse that she’s there early to dress his wound.

The attendant sends him to his office, where his day’s agenda awaits. Katara insists she sit in on most of the meetings. A lot of it concerns the Water Tribes anyway.

Iroh sends someone, like he did Katara that morning, to fetch Zuko for breakfast. They join Iroh. Katara volunteers to brew the tea herself, suggesting that his uncle already prefers her brewing to his.

Sokka walks out of one of the meetings, muttering under his breath about the shopping district. Zuko asks if she would go with him if that happened. She says she’ll let Sokka spend the day with Suki. 

Toph joins the lunch meeting. Because there is, well, lunch. Aang gives her the meat portion of his meal. Katara asks Zuko if there’s anything he minds eating. He warns her to avoid white dragon tea at any cost.

A small break comes after lunch. She’s been curious for the past few days. Why not just have the break to have lunch, instead of discussing national issues over food? He tells her people are generally more agreeable on a full stomach. Thinking about her own brother, she agrees.

He stops listing when he reaches the end of the day, when they were supposed to say goodbye.

“We’ll be alright,” she says.

_Sleepy eyes don’t lie_

_There’s still the moon in the darkest nights_

_There will come a time we’ll be together again_

They left the next day at sundown, upon Iroh’s advice that it was the least busy time at the port. All of their friends were there to see Katara and Sokka off. Suki and Sokka shared a long hug.

Sokka pestered her when they were finally aboard, asking why she hugged Zuko just as long as he himself hugged Suki, probably longer. She ignored him in favour of sitting alone at the rig. 

Katara had seen the star as soon as it rose on the horizon and sat on the ship’s deck staring for hours. She noticed the absence of the tugging feeling halfway through. Sokka had come back then and sat with her, but he really didn’t get it yet. His red string was visible to her, but her star was missing in his sky. 

Sokka eventually brought back dinner, if bread and fire flakes can be called such. A peace offering, he said. He asked about the hug again. Although this time, the teasing lilt was gone. Katara still refused to answer, keeping her sight on the star. 

“Does it pull? This mysterious star of yours?” Sokka pulled lightly at his own red string with his foot.

“No, no it doesn’t. Not anymore. I just feel… calm.”

“And that’s good?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel like chasing it.” She smiled at him. “I already know who’s waiting on the other end. They don’t mind the waiting either.”

So long as she could look at the sky and find their star shining brighter, Katara could rest easy.


End file.
